elsweyrfandomcom-20200213-history
Stuffed with Love
Stuffed with Love ANQSmallQuest11 Location: Darkarn Place, a lonely inn on the road from Orcrest to Leyawiin. Libia Beltaire is the crazy fat lady who owns inn. She keeps skooma-addicted khajiit for pets and stuffs any of them that "accidentally" die as keepsakes. The woman has just lost two more pets but has run out of preservation fluid and asks you to fetch her some more from the witches of Orcrest. Feel free to insult her as much as you like with the dialogue options. It doesn't hurt the quest just lowers her disposition towards you. If you accept the quest travel up to Orcrest and find the House of the coven which is the home of three Orc witches. Speak with the one named Garlag (the other two will tell you to speak with her if you ask them). She will tell you she is all out of the liquid and needs some more ingredients first, giving you a list. You need to find:-- 5 saffron 6 barrel cactus juice 4 durzog meat 8 desert rose sap Alchemical merchants in Elsweyr might have some of these, but you can also fetch them yourself. The desert rose grows in the northern sand desert, mostly around the rocks. The barrel cactus is found in the badlands. Try the area north of Corinthe, west of the Red River. The tall cacti don't have any ingredients. The barrel ones you are looking for are a short, stocky harvestable sort. Durzogs are fairly common in all parts of Elsweyr. There are lots of different types, but the meat is the same. Saffron can be harvested from blue crocus flowers which grows in the jungles along the coast. There is a nice big meadow full of them just south of the Zahraji Plantation near the coast, and also around a shrine of Ius in the jungle near the eastern beach. Once you have all the ingredients the witch will brew up the fluid for you which you can then take to Libia. Libia rewards you 4 skooma, 4 moonsugar cane and a skooma pipe . . . because you've been such a good little pet! You can also kill her if you like. She is rather cowardly and will usually turn herself invisible and run away. The Legion guard will also arrest you if you are too obvious about it. If you do kill her the quest ends with "Ding dong the witch is dead." There's no quest reward for that, but its still satisfying to do! She has a magical weapon called the Catfoot Club, which absorbs speed -- which helps her chase down her kitties when they try to run away. If you want to see what Libia gets up to check out her basement, and visit the inn in the evening around 8pm or so and you will find her beating one of the cowering little khajiit with her club. Her chest of "kitty treats" contains some skooma, moon-sugar, and sugar cane. Category:Quests